


Train Safety

by artemisia_HQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Day 2: Uniform, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hinata is thirsty, Just two thirsty dumbasses, M/M, Or lust at first sight lmao, Rutting, Security Guard Kageyama, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thirsty Tobio Week, like a lot, security guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: Shouyou lowers his blatant stare and he gulps. A belt with a dozen pocket circles around the guy's waist, a walkie-talkie slung on his right hip and a long, thick baton on the left. But Shouyou's eyes focus more on an even thicker, huge part, bulging prominently on the center of his black pants fitted around strong thighs and legs.This guy is unbelievably, unfairlyhotand he should be the one who gets to be arrested because surely that's illegal.Hinata is faced with two problems when he unwittingly gets himself in trouble while waiting for the train: 1) The security guard is a huge jerk; 2) He's also hot as hell and Hinata is thirsty
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 39
Kudos: 452





	Train Safety

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Mia finally entered Smutville? It took some long-winded detours, but I've finally arrived, and I am here to stay (≖ ͜ʖ≖)
> 
> ***
> 
> This originally started as a thread on twitter as my entry for Day 2 of #ThirstyTobioWeek with the prompt 'Uniform.' But I got too excited and decided to make this a proper fic xD
> 
> My first venture into smut and AUs, please be gentle (*_ _)人
> 
> ***
> 
> A little disclaimer: I do not, in any way, promote violating any train rules and decorum. Please follow these imposed regulations for your and everybody's safety! (⌒‿⌒)

Shouyou is late. 

That's an understatement, actually. He's super, duper, _fucking_ late. He might as well just call in absent, or even sick. It's not like it's a lie—his head is throbbing like crazy from all the cocktails last night. He's aware he shouldn't have drank that much when he's got work the next day, but it was Bokuto-san's birthday, so who is he to deny his long-time friend and himself? Parties are awesome, and Shouyou doesn't have to think twice when he gets invited to one, no matter the day of the week, even if he'll have to endure the torturous consequence the morning after. The splitting headache he can somehow manage; he's already taken some Advil and drowned himself in a cup of double shot espresso, but coming in late to face the wrath of his boss is something even more life-threatening.

That is, if he'll even get to work. The train is delayed and the led display flashing the announcement _'Train will arrive in 30 minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience'_ every minute is like the universe's way of mocking him for his poor life decisions and lack of better judgment. 

Shouyou shifts from foot to foot, unable to stay still. He's always been fidgety, remaining motionless for long periods of time makes him anxious and antsy, and the strong coffee is just making it worse. His headache isn't letting up, either.

 _Ugh_. This day is turning out to be _fantastically_ disastrous. 

He pulls out his phone and checks his Instagram. Photos from their amazingly wild party last night flood his feed and notifications. He taps at a picture of him and Tadashi in the middle of a dance battle. He's doing some weird robot moves, while Tadashi is on the floor attempting the ' _worm_.' Shouyou snorts as he types out a comment: 

_'yooo yams u look stu—'_

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!_

His soul jumps out of his skin at the shrill blow of a whistle and his phone almost slips from his hand. 

“Hey! Step off the line!” 

He looks around. There's only a handful of people waiting for the train, and none of them are stepping over the yellow line, or doing anything suspicious or illegal. He shrugs, and is about to continue his interrupted typing when a large, looming shadow falls over him. 

“I'm talking to you, dumbass.”

With a blink, Shouyou looks up and is met by a pair of deep blue eyes, so dark they're almost black, but the hints of indigo in those irises are striking and intense and he's never known what mesmerizing really means until now. He's so entranced by those dark orbs that his brain belatedly registers that those eyes are actually glaring menacingly at him. 

“Oi.”

The security guard stares down at Shouyou as if he's some special kind of idiot. He ignores it, one headache is all he can handle, and despite the frown screwing up his face, the security guy actually looks... _cute_. 

Okay, Shouyou digresses. Cute is too mild a word to describe the guy. His face is chiseled, cheekbones and jawline so defined they could cut just by looking. Those piercing blue eyes just add to the intensity, framed by silky raven hair that sweeps across his forehead. 

Shouyou's gaze slides down and... _damn_. He's not sure if he's able to describe the absolute meal in front of him, but _fuck it_ , he's going to try. 

Security guy towers over Shouyou, making him front and center with those broad, firm chest, fitted black shirt straining from the ampleness of those pecs. Heavy, muscled arms cross across that chest, tanned complexion highlighting flexed biceps. A dark vest hugs snugly around a slim torso, doing nothing to hide the _obviously_ toned abdomen. 

Shouyou lowers his blatant stare, gulping as he does. A belt with a dozen pocket circles around the guy's waist, with a walkie-talkie slung on his right hip, and a long, thick baton on the left. But Shouyou's eyes focus more on an even thicker, _larger_ part, bulging prominently on the center of black pants fitted around strong thighs and legs. 

This guy is unbelievably, unfairly _hot_ and he should be the one who gets to be arrested because surely, that's illegal. 

It wouldn't be surprising if there's a trickle of drool dripping from Shouyou's open mouth—fitting, since his insides are crawling with heat rendering his throat dry and parched. _Thirsty_. 

With a snap, Shouyou closes his jaw, and with sheer willpower, forces his eyes away from the guy's crotch and back up to his handsome face. He’s not sure if one sight is better than the other, because _holy hell this guy is just so freakishly attractive what the fuck?_ but he figures one is relatively the lesser evil and decidedly more appropriate. He puts on a beaming smile. 

“Can I help you?” he chirps cheerfully as he pockets his phone.

Security guy is still frowning, and that shouldn't be attractive as hell, but it is. “You're stepping off the line. Move back.”

The deep voice would have sounded sexy if it wasn't for the condescending tone. Okay, it _still_ sounds sexy, downright _salacious_ , but that’s beside the point.

“I _am_ behind the line,” Shouyou tells him with a raise of his brow. 

“No, you're not.” The guard points at Shouyou's feet and his gaze follows. “Your left foot is an inch beyond the line.”

Shouyou makes an affronted gasp. “It isn't!” It actually is. “And even if it is, it's not a big deal!" 

“It is when it concerns my job. And my job is to keep stupid idiots like you from stepping over the damn line.”

Unbelievable. This guy may be the hottest person Shouyou has ever seen, but his rudeness is quickly overriding the lecherous thoughts running rampant in Shouyou’s head. 

“Who are you calling stupid?!” Shouyou bursts out, leaning up to the guard's space, trying to appear intimidating. The jerk just rolls his eyes at him.

“I'm talking to _you_ , dumbass. Who do you think?”

“Now, listen here—” Shouyou pauses to take a peek on the guy's name tag “— _Kageyama-san._ You don't have any right calling anyone names!”

“I do when they act it.”

“Why you—” 

The guard cuts him off with an exasperated sigh. “Just take a step back.”

“What if I don't want to?” Shouyou challenges. He stalks right up to the other man, face tilting up as far as they can go. “What are you gonna do to me?”

Something dangerous flashes through those steel-blue eyes, like storm clouds gathering right before lightning hits, and it strikes right through Shouyou, an electric chill that crawls down his spine as the guard's narrowed eyes drop down, slowly and _obviously_ taking a little cruise around Shouyou’s body, stopping momentarily at certain ports. Shouyou's physique is far from lacking, modesty aside, and he's aware it shows through his fitted polo shirt and slim-fit jeans, and when those pink lip slightly parts and takes a deep inhale through his nose as he continues his perusal, Shouyou doesn’t have to be a mind reader to know that this guy likes what he's seeing. 

So much that Shouyou feels _defiled_ under those gaze heavy with desire, but just the thought of this perfect specimen of a man looking at Shouyou like he's already undressing him through the intensity of those stare—clearly wanting Shouyou as much as Shouyou wants him—is making Shouyou’s head spin in a daze, blood dancing and burning beneath his skin. 

When they finally make eye contact, it becomes apparent what _exactly_ he wants to do to Shouyou. 

And damn it all, he _wants_ him to. _Needs_ him to.

Shouyou takes a decisive step forward, closing what little distance there is between them. Common sense blares alarms inside his head, warning him that this guy is a complete stranger, and he might be a weirdo or a serial killer for all he knows, but his dick is resolutely countermanding those logical thoughts.

The surrounding air hangs thick and heavy, and it won't be an exaggeration to say that there are literal sparks jumping— _flying_ —from skin to skin. He's not even caring if they're in public or there are other people around them. They're nonexistent as far as he's concerned. 

“Are you...going to punish me?” Shouyou says, purposely dropping his voice low, and he swears he hears the other man growl under his breath.

Shouyou’s hand is moving on its own, reaching out to hover over the other man’s hip.

“Are you going to…handcuff me...” 

Those thick thighs actually clench when Shouyou’s fingers trace along the cold metal of the cuffs. 

“Then you’d beat me with your _long_ …” 

He hears a large audible gulp. 

“... _thick_ …”

Brown eyes never leaving blue ones, Shouyou runs a finger along the length of the guy’s—

“… _baton_...?” 

The guard’s breath hitches—or maybe that’s Shouyou or the both of them—and time jist stops altogether, only to be broken by a deep, sultry voice that seems to thread lava in Shouyou’s veins. 

“Is that what you want?” 

But there’s a glint of challenge mingled in that tone and those dark eyes, and Shouyou’s own competitiveness rears its head. Two can play at that game, and Shouyou is determined to win. 

He cocks his head to the side, and says as cheekily as he can muster, “Hmmm...is that what _you_ want?” 

When there’s no response, Shouyou lifts his shoulders, all nonchalant and casual, facing away from the other man. 

“Guess we'll find out.” 

In one single full step, he crosses beyond the painted yellow line. 

“So, _officer_ , am I under arrest?” 

A dark aura suddenly befalls over the guard, blue eyes narrowing and turning almost black. Shouyou flinches, his mind reeling with panic and ugly mortification that maybe he read the atmosphere wrong and it was just him projecting his own desires, and _fuck_ what on earth is he _doing_ , mistakenly assuming this being of pure sex appeal on legs could possibly want him, and _oh god this is so embarrassing,_ and he’s gonna get arrested for real.

Shouyou is still scrabbling for whatever is left of his stomped dignity, brain going haywire as he tries to come up with a half-decent excuse or apology, when a large hand grips him firmly by his arm. 

“Yes, you are.” 

Yep. He’s completely, utterly _screwed_. He hopes his mom and sister know he loves them. 

His consciousness is slipping in and out of the rising dread clawing in his system as the guard hauls him away. The next thing he knows, he’s being dragged inside a small room that looks like an office of some sort. Before he can make any proper assessment of his current location, the door closes with a loud bang, and he jumps. 

No one is moving, the ticking of the clock and their own ragged breaths the only sound in the silent room. Slowly, the guard releases his grip on Shouyou’s arm. Azure eyes lock unto him, still with that imposing aura. Shouyou stares back, even as his body starts to flush hotly and he’s actually afraid he’ll spontaneously combust as he is once again subjected under that burning stare. His mouth starts to open to say something— _anything_ — 

And then the guard in all his all-black hunking glory, bodily slams Shouyou against the door and crashes their mouths together, large hands holding Shouyou’s face in place. A surprised yelp squeaks out of Shouyou, but it quickly dissolves into that of a pleased moan as he meets the slippery tongue in his mouth lick by lick, devouring the heady, inebriating taste. His arms come up to wind around the other’s neck, hand splayed out to play and tug with the smooth inky hair, and when he grabs a fistful to move closer, a growl tears from guy’s throat, sending this fizzle of vibrations into Shouyou’s mouth straight down to his hardening dick. 

It is unbelievably warm inside the other's mouth as Shouyou prods and licks and laps, exploring every nook and cranny, and the other man is only too eager to respond back with the same ferocity, biting and nipping Shouyou’s lips. He releases his hold on Shouyou’s face to brace his arm on the door behind Shouyou as he drives his hips forward, pressing his own erection roughly against Shouyou’s and they both gasps out a moan—Shouyou’s high and keening, the other man’s deep and husky—at the sudden yet welcome contact of their shared arousal.

Security guy is huge and heavy against him even through the thick fabric of his uniform pants and Shouyou’s hands drag down to grip on the thick, flexing biceps to brace himself better as they start a hurried, uncoordinated movement of their hips. Then there’s this slow change in beat when the guy just presses and grinds against him in slow, deliberate movements as he laves his tongue over Shouyou’s bruised lips, placing soft feathery kisses in interim before he dials back to his urgent frenetic pace and _god_ that fleeting moment of gentleness makes Shouyou weak in his knees and his chest fills with something he can’t pinpoint, something soothingly warm and different than the fiery heat of lust encasing him. 

But it’s not enough and Shouyou is wanting. He wants _closer_ , he wants _harder_ , he wants— 

“ _More_ ,” he gasps in hot breath against the other’s mouth. Security guy pulls away abruptly with a groan, pushing him by his shoulders to just stare at Shouyou, dark blue eyes blown with lust but there’s a hint of softness beneath all the intensity as his gaze dances all over Shouyou’s features, taking him in, and _fuck_ , it’s a little too late to feel shy and bashful about this now but Shouyou’s face blushes beet red all the same.

“If—” the guard starts, brows furrowing, “—if you don’t want this, just say so.” 

He sounds so unsure, hesitation painted on his face as he waits for Shouyou’s response. It’s a complete contrast from his imposing, dominating persona from earlier and with his cinched brows and pouting lips, he looks terribly cute and adorable and it summons that weird feeling back to Shouyou’s chest and it swarms in his stomach. Forget butterflies, there’s a herd of _fucking elephants_ stampeding inside him. 

His hand rests on the guard’s waist, dragging his fingers up his vest to palm at the hard chest, lightly kneading, and he hears and feels him hold his breath as his touch roams all over the firm torso. He bunches a fistful of black shirt and he roughly tugs by the collar to whisper by the other's ear, 

“What part of ‘ _more_ ’ makes you think I don’t want this?” 

He hears a rumbling _growl_ and without warning, Shouyou is being pinned back on the door with his hands gripped tight above his head, then there’s the warm mouth back on Shouyou’s again, consuming him, any and all traces of hesitation gone. Shouyou pushes back eagerly but he’s slowly being overwhelmed when the guy sucks hard on his tongue that it’s almost painful but it _hurts so good_ and it only adds to the pleasure firing up his nerves. When a knee nudges on the tent of his pants and starts rubbing up on it, fireworks explode in rapid bursts, and Shouyou moans, high and thin. It’s agonizingly slow and teasing and Shouyou doesn’t want that, he wants _more_ , _goddammit_ , so he wraps his trembling leg up and around the guard’s strong, firm thigh. 

His hips undulate and ride wildly on the hard muscle while his hands twist and fidgets, desperate to hold onto something, but the guard had him under a tight grip. He’s completely and utterly dominated by the man looming above him as he feeds Shouyou with the most mind-numbing, knee-weakening kiss he’s ever gotten, the way his tongue wraps around his own, sliding and lapping wetly, and it’s so filthy and hot and Shouyou’s dick throbs and leaks in his briefs. He’s being overwhelmed by this thrilling wave of pleasure coursing through him, rising high— _higher_ —

“Ah—please— _please_ —,” Shouyou bleats as he ruts erratically on the other man’s thighs as he draws closer on the edge of the precipice and when his own thigh grazes on a thick, hard bulge, he twitches in anticipation, heart pounding thunderously inside his chest. 

“F-fuck—” The guy groans on his neck and before Shouyou can process what’s happening, his hands are being released and the pressure on his groin is gone but in the next split second, he’s being spun around bodily and now his face is pressed on the door by a large hand on his hair. A large gust of breath leaves his lungs, part from the sudden action (that actually kind of hurts) but largely because of the massive and hard length rubbing on his ass as the guard pushes his entire body against Shouyou and they both chorus out a moan. 

There’s a slick tongue sliding up the column of Shouyou’s neck, all the way up to his ears then ending with a nip on the shell of it and the thrill of shiver crawls in his skin. He tilts his head to the side, inviting him, and the guard obliges readily. He runs his wet lips all over the expanse of his neck, inhaling deep to take in Shouyou’s scent and Shouyou hopes and prays that the cologne he used to mask the lingering smell of alcohol holds. 

“You smell _so good_ ,” security guy murmurs on his skin. 

He’s going to buy a truckload of that cologne to bathe in it. 

When the guard starts pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses on the slope of his neck, sucking and biting, Shouyou is reduced to a whimpering mess beneath him. The other man continues his assault on Shouyou’s neck, leaving a parade of red welts all across his pale skin as he roughly ruts behind him, dragging his hard, bulging shaft up and down the cleft of Shouyou's ass. Shouyou’s own raging erection rubs on the wooden door, offering him some sort of relief from the tension and heat building up in his core, tinder to the raging fire consuming him. 

The tight hold on his body eases a little, just enough for a warm hand to slink up his shirt, hungrily roaming up his stomach and his abs clench at the spine-tingling touch. Security guy presses Shouyou close against his firm chest and the other hand on his hair pulls and tilts Shouyou’s head to shower attention to his swollen, trembling lips, jaws dropping into a messy, sloppy kiss while Shouyou’s hand snakes out to grab on the hand gripping tightly by his waist as they fall into a frantic rhythm of hips thrusting forward and pushing back. 

Their broken moans are swallowed by the other, panting heavy and needy, and the door is actually shaking under both of their weights as the guy pitches them both forward roughly and with so much force the door rattles on his hinges and Shouyou can feel a rapid series of pounding by his chest—well _fuck_ , maybe that’s just his heart—and his hips push back eagerly, greedy for that hard, swollen— 

_“Hey, Kageyama! You in there, dude?”_

They disentangle themselves from each other so fast when just a second ago they’re practically melting into one being. Shouyou is still plastered on the door as the knocking on the other side continues, knees too weak to peel himself away from it or make any sort of movement for that matter. He feels sort of lightheaded, mind dizzy and still processing, and his dick is still twitching with the lingering burn of lust, evidenced by the dampness on his briefs. 

He flinches when he hears a sharp click of tongue and then in an almost raspy voice, the security guy shouts back at the person rapping behind the door, 

“Y-yeah! I’m in here!” 

The pounding on the door stops and Shouyou doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath for the past few minutes. Or hours. He’s still trembling from head to toe, his hazy mind slow to register their current situation and his disheveled state, and when proper reason breaks through his hazy, lust-filled mind, he steadies himself on the nearby steel cabinet and attempts to fix his rumpled shirt and his mussed-up hair. He risks a sidelong glance at the other man. 

He’s breathing heavily, hands on hips and glaring laser beams on the floor. Barely subdued anger and malice radiate off him and Shouyou gulps and directs his own eyes downward as well. 

_“What the hell, dude, are you slacking off?”_ answers the muffled voice on the other side. 

“No. Sorry. I needed to…take a shit.” 

And before he can stop himself, Shouyou snickers–loud and obnoxious—and his hand belatedly flies to his face to cover it. He hears another annoyed click of a tongue. 

He’s going to die. He can feel it. He’s going to die with an erection from the most _mind-blowing_ , utterly _amazing_ makeout session in the history of all makeout sessions and the bitter, shameful regret that it could have escalated into something even more if they weren’t so rudely interrupted. 

_“Well, finish your business then get back on your goddamn post!”_

“Yes, sir.” 

The receding steps from the guy on the other side of the door are all Shouyou can hear amidst the total silence that follows. He’s frozen from where he’s standing—slumped by the steel cabinet. His eyes are still trained on the floor and he can see the guard’s combat shoes on his periphery. 

“Sooooo…,” Shouyou starts, voice slightly cracking, and he cringes inwardly. God, just let him get this over and done with. He’s prepared. Or tells himself he is. 

_Fuck_. 

He clears his throat, both to steady his voice and his nerves. Still, he stutters. “Am I—am I in trouble?” 

“Huh?” 

Shouyou finally manages to lift his face to look at the other man, expecting to see burning rage and fury directed at him instead of on the floor. But all he sees are brows furrowed not in anger but in confusion, and he looks so much like a puppy with his head tilted to the side and his messy hair only makes him so disarmingly hot and cute at the same time and Shouyou has to blink himself out of the trance. 

He fidgets with his hands, shoes scuffing the floor. “I—I mean, I did step off the line.” _In more ways than one_ , he adds mentally. 

The guard just blinks at him quizzically like Shouyou is speaking in another language but his puzzled expression eases a little when comprehension hits him. 

“Oh. Don’t worry about that. You’re good,” he answers in a clipped tone, leaning his weight on the desk behind him as he runs a hand through his hair. He’s just so beautiful and perfect and Shouyou still can’t believe that… _that_ …happened, it’s just so good to be true, so _damn good_ , and—

And it strikes Shouyou, an ugly, horrible idea of the probable meaning behind all this and the realization drops a heavy weight on his chest. 

“Is that—is what happened my fine or something? Do you do this to everyone who… _misbehaves_? _Payment_ to let them off the hook?” Despite his best efforts to sound neutral, his voice comes out weird and all choked up. Accusing. 

Hurt. 

The man’s eyes go comically wide as his mouth drops open and he shots up from where he’s leaned on the desk. 

“What? No! I’m not some…some _sexual offender_!” The guard all but shouts, face twisting into that of disgust as he spats the last words out. 

Shouyou blinks. “You’re not?” 

“No!” The man looks so horrified and agitated from the accusation that he can’t be anything but saying the truth. “That…that was the first time I did something like that,” he mumbles in amendment, the tips of his ears turning an adorable shade of pink and Shouyou shouldn’t feel too relieved, trying to suppress the giddiness ebbing the heaviness on his chest and— 

“But I know it was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it. It was a mistake.” 

And his heart and stomach sink like a _fucking anchor._

“A m-mistake?” he stutters out, voice working its way around the lump on his throat. 

“That’s not what I mean!” Security guy bursts out again, making Shouyou flinch. He sighs then he takes a step towards Shouyou, then another, and another until he’s standing right in front of him. 

“It’s a mistake to do...what happened… _in here_ —” he gestures wildly with his hands “—while I’m at _work_ , but I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you for so damn long and when you looked at me like you wanted me, _begged me_ to do something to you, I just lost control of myself!” 

Shouyou feels so overwhelmed right now, emotions quickly switching back and forth, but with the almost-pleading tone and expression of the other man as he explains himself, warm relief and optimism win out and he breathes out a stupid, “Oh.” Then his mind catches on to something. “ _Wait_ , hold up—you wanted me for _so long_? But this is the first time we’ve even seen each other!” 

At that, the guy averts his gaze and glares pointedly on his side but his cheeks are noticeably staining red. “Uhm…yeah…no. I see you take the train every day and you’re just so cute, and, like, just my type and…” 

“And what, you’ve got a crush on me or something?” Shouyou teases and he almost laughs at his own joke because _no way_ — 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

Now it’s his turn to blush crimson red. _What the actual fuck is even happening right now?_ How can someone this pretty be interested in him? Want him enough that they almost had sex in his workplace? It’s not like Shouyou is hideous or butt ugly, he might even consider himself on the high end of the spectrum in the attractiveness scale on his best days, but guys _this_ hot never even look at his direction. But then again, he’s never met guys— _anyone_ , really—this attractive before. 

“Sorry. Is that too creepy?” 

The guard’s—the hot, sexy guard who apparently has a crush on him _holy shit—_ deep voice jolts Shouyou out of his ruminations, and his gaze is back on Shouyou now, worry etched in his features despite the intensity in those ocean eyes. 

Shouyou gives a small smile. “No, no. It’s cool. I’m just…processing.” He’s still a bit skeptical, though. “Why didn’t you try to talk to me before?” 

The other man shrugs. “I didn’t know how to approach you and my duty starts just as you board the train. Usually, anyway.” 

“Oh.” 

“Then today, you’re late and you’re just standing there and I figured, that was my chance.” 

_Goddammit_ , this guy is just so adorable. He can literally make anyone fall on their feet by merely standing there and letting his sexiness work its magic, yet here he is, admitting to being a total dork to the person he’s actually interested in. And Shouyou can’t help but tease him—he’s practically asking for it. 

“So you think it’s a smooth move to take advantage of your authority and act like a complete asshole?” he jibes with a smirk. 

“I told you I don’t know how to approach you!” The guy grumbles. He pockets his hands on his black pants, eyes darting away and back at Shouyou. “I’m not good with words. Or people. Much less make a move on someone I’ve been jerking off to for a month now when I don’t even know their name.” 

Shouyou hides his flaming face on his palms and whimpers. “ _Oh my god_ , you’re unbelievable.” 

“What?” 

His embarrassed whine turns to an amused chuckle as he frees his face from the confines of his palms. Putting on his most radiant smile, he extends a hand. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you, Kageyama—” 

“Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” His large hand swallows Shouyou’s as he takes it and gives a firm shake. Maybe it’s just Shouyou’s imagination, but Kageyama’s hold on his hand as he pulls it back lingers a second too long. Or maybe that’s him. 

“So, _Kageyama Tobio_ ,” he drawls his name out, testing, and it sounds and feels nice to say. “Want to grab some coffee?” 

“No.” 

The grin on his face wilts along with his spirit. “O-oh. Uhm…okay. I just thought—” 

“I can’t right _now_ , dumbass. I’m still on duty,” Kageyama clarifies and Shouyou’s wrinkled spirit sprinkles back to life. Then he frowns as his brain fully registers the sentence. 

“There you go with the rude names again!” he huffs. 

“But you _are_ a dumbass.” 

“And you’re a _jerk_!” Then he mutters under his breath, “A super hot jerk, though.” 

Said jerk just smirks at him. “Are you free for lunch?” 

Shouyou tries to level him with a glare but the wobbly smile on his face negates the effect. “I usually eat at work but fuck it, I’m super late anyway, so I’m free all day.” 

Kageyama nods. “Okay, cool.” 

“Cool,” Shouyou parrots back. 

Silence. 

Shouyou waits. 

He waits some more. 

A century passes when he finally explodes, 

“Goddammit, are you gonna ask me out or not?!”

“Fine, dumbass!” Kageyama fires back. Then a ghost of a smile lights his face as he moves closer. “Wanna go out for lunch? No is not an option.” 

“You are _so_ rude!” Shouyou grumbles even as his face flushes hot and warm. He closes the little space between them with a step and leans up on his tiptoes as he tugs the hot security guy down by his collar to kiss him. 

He whispers against warm lips, “I’d love to.” 

Maybe running late once in a while has its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel, probably? Let us see (≖ ͜ʖ≖)
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
